sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Nick the Echidna
Note: I don't have a picture and can't draw good, so if some1 could pretty please draw me a pic of Nick 4 me that would be very good and I would love you thanks! Also, this is my 1st OC so if u could review for me and tell me what 2 fix it would be great!!! Full Name: Nicholas the Echidna Nickname(s)/Alias: Nick Age: 16, but can also be 18 Species/Race: Echidna Theme Song(s)(Optional): It Has to Be This Way from the Metal Gear Rising soundtrack ~Appearance/Health~ Hair: Untirmed and messy, pitch black also as well Eyes: Dark, often very amgry a lot of times Notable Facial/ Features/Make-up?: Very angry ~Personality/Voice~ Positive Personality Trait(s): Nick is always looks out for friends in trouble, and can be helpful even though he often looks very angry, don't let that fool you, he can be nice as well Negative Personality Trait(s): Sometimes he looks very angry and that makes other people scared of him and look away but even though that happens he is very nice don't let that fool you Fear(s): Being rejectted by people that think that hes mean even though he isnt Habit(s)/Quirk(s): Is very funny and can make other people laugh Goal(s)/Motivation(s): Alignment: Nuetral but can be evil at times Seiyuu: Kana Hanazawa Quote(s): "Grr, get out of my way" "I don't like fighting but I will if I have to." "Sigh, let's do this." ~Favorite . . . ~ Flower: None because flowers arnt dark but Nick is very dark always a lot of the time Food: Gerbils Place: Alone away from others Color: Black/dark gray Activities: Brooding, hanging out with Rouge and Shadow TV Show: Aoi Sekai no Chūshin de (or World War Blue for you dumb enlish speakers) ~Least Favorite . . . ~ Flower: All of them Food: Sweets Place: Parties Color: Pink Activities: Being around people who arent Rouge or Shadwo Others: ~History/Relationships~ Birthplace: Darkestonia Family (Includes spouse, children, parents, siblings, or any other notable family member): None, they all died when Nick was very little (3 or 5) Friend(s)/Allies: Rouge and Shadow Enemies/Rivals: Sonic, Tail, people who are good Romantic Interest(s)/Crush (es): Rouge (but dont tell her please :( ~Fighting Information~ Ability (ies)/Superpower(s): Nick has very sharp claws that can be used to hurt people, even though Nick doesn't like to hurt people even though he can sometimes look dark and angry. He can also have the power to run fast, but not as fast as Sonic, or Sam the Rabbit (those can run really fast and are a lot faster than Ncik) Weapon(s)/Gear: Nick doesnt like carrying weapons around because he doesnt like vilence but can carry around a machine gun that kills people very quickly when hes angry or has to Fighting Style: Nick knows every matial art and is very athletic but only uses those powers when he needs to b-cause theyhurt people and nick doesnt like to hurt people even good guys like sonic or tail Strength(s): very strong Weakness (es): none other than doesnt like hurting peopel and doesnt have a super power (yet?) Skill(s): very powerful Partner(s): shadow and rouge the bat